


True Love's Kiss is a Thing?

by AnagramRMX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, True Love's Kiss, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagramRMX/pseuds/AnagramRMX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally gets hit with Cupid’s Arrow and falls for Castiel. Only True Love’s Kiss can reverse the effect, but Gabriel isn’t exactly willing to be the one to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss is a Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot written for Valentine's Day. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I'm not entirely sure how to fix it. Sort of my first official Debriel story.........Enjoy please

Of all the things that could have happened on Valentine’s Day, Sam never actually expected Dean to start pining after Castiel.

At least not like this.

The cupid that was behind this turn of events apologized profusely, trying to quell the irritation radiating from the angel in question. "I'm so-so-so-so sorry! He just came at me, and you know that cupids aren't supposed to fight-"

"Cupids also," Gabriel interrupted, "aren't supposed to go out and start shooting people without orders, but you seem perfectly happy to break that rule."

The cupid looked at his feet miserably.

Ever since the Apocalypse-that-Wasn't, the denizens of Heaven had been a wreck. A number of angels were lost knowing that their leaders had tried to end the world, while many others had joined Raphael in an attempt to resume the apocalypse.

Gabriel and Castiel had banded together to try and keep the rest of them in order, but it arguably had also had some negative effects, since several angels had broken rank to try and understand free will. Even cupids, who were the only members of the host that Gabriel thought _wouldn't_ rebel eventually, had gone slightly off the rails.

Sam diligently kept his arms barred around his brother's shoulders, preventing him from rushing across the alleyway to jump Castiel. "Gabriel, you can yell at him later. We need to fix Dean first."

"C'mon, Sammy, there's nothing that needs fixing," Dean said brightly, giving Cas one of his most charming smiles. "Really, I'm perfectly fine..."

He hardly even took notice of the archangel who was looking over him concernedly. "I beg to differ, Deano," Gabriel muttered, completely unamused.

While he probably would have been laughing his ass off if anyone else had gotten hit with this, it was different because it was Dean. Sam knew they had been fooling around for months, and while it wasn't exactly a relationship, it was a lot deeper than either of them would ever admit. A Cupid's spell involving Castiel was bound to get in the way of that.

Gabriel looked back at the Cupid. "So, buddy, what happened? It's been a while since I've seen any of you, but normally your arrows don't take such a sharp effect."

"Like I said, he just came at me," the cupid repeated sadly, holding his left hand close to his chest and looking pensively at the Cupid's Bow on his palm. "I put my arms up to protect myself and he just got whacked with it. Castiel was the first person he saw. I know we aren't supposed to use such a strong effect on people but I promise you I didn't-"

"Apologize when we're back in heaven," Castiel grumbled, edging away from Dean as if he were trying to hide. While Dean and he had a very powerful bond, it was not a romantic one, and he was still mildly terrified of intimate contact. "What can you do to reverse this?"

The Cupid frowned. "Nothing," he said. "When we use our Bows, it's meant to be permanent. I could always hit him with another arrow, but-"

"But that would just make it worse," Sam finished, tightening his grip while Dean tried to get away again. "Alright, is there anything that humans have ever done to reverse it?"

The cupid brightened a little. "There is, actually!" he said excitedly. "Oh! I never thought I'd actually get to see it work! All we need is True Love's Kiss!"

Sam gaped a little. "True love's kiss is actually a thing?"

Gabriel snorted a little. "Don't sound so surprised. You of all people should know that myths and legends always get their material from somewhere. The real problem is finding it for Dean."

For a moment, Castiel looked at his brother with a doubtful expression on his face, but he then turned to Sam and was kind enough to give Sam an actual explanation. "True Love's Kiss is any kiss given to someone you love, not necessarily between soul mates. It's powerful enough to break most love enchantments, and usually isn't as rare as people want to believe."

"Well then obviously the person I have to kiss is Cas," Dean whined. "So maybe if you let me go..."

He strained to get out of his brother's grip for a moment, but Sam still had a couple pounds of muscle on him. "I'm pretty sure the person kissing you has to be the one in love," Sam said bluntly, before glancing up. "Gabriel can you give it a shot maybe?"

Gabriel gave a light snort. "Sam, there are several things that your brother and I share: food, an impeccable taste in music, unbelievable sex...but love isn't actually part of all that. You'd have better luck with someone else." All the same, he didn’t quite hide the odd look that passed through his eyes as he said it, as if he were lying.

Castiel looked at Gabriel wiltingly. "Brother…" he started.

A glare crossed over Gabriel's face, silently telling Castiel to stop talking, and the younger angel quieted with a frown.

"I don't need to kiss any of my exes," Dean whined.

“Yes, you do,” Castiel grumbled.

The outright refusal made Dean pout slightly, which Cas didn’t react to at all, but Gabriel rolled his eyes at slightly. “Look, if you kiss the people we ask you to, you can mack on Cassie all you want. That work for you?”

Castiel looked scandalized, but Dean immediately perked up, nodding quickly. Gabriel didn’t look too pleased but all the same, smirked at Sam and Cas.

“Then we have a deal,” he said drolly. “C’mon, he’s hot enough. Certainly he’s left some girl pining after him.”

Sam frowned a little, but nodded. “Let’s hope it’s that easy…”

 

(-:-)

 

It wasn’t, of course.

The first person they went and asked was Lisa Braeden. After the Apocalypse-that-Wasn't, Dean had gone back to see her and Ben to make sure that they hadn't gotten swept up in any of the apocalyptic terrors that had been spreading around the country for the past year. Gabriel thought that she was the closest thing to romantic love that Dean had, and Lisa had been happy to help.

But it didn't.

Sam then suggested going back and seeing Cassie, Dean's girlfriend from several years ago. He thought that maybe love didn't expire as far as cupids were concerned, and maybe if she loved him before, it would be enough. Cassie doubted it would work, but she tried.

She was right.

After that, they returned to the hotel they were staying at, because none of them had any idea who else to try. Dean hadn't legitimately dated many people, even if he had, Sam didn't know their names.

The cupid tried to use his powers to sense if he had any other loves, and while he knew of a girl named Robin, he said that she and Dean hadn't seen each other since he was fifteen. He had been sure to mention, though, that Angels didn't appear on his radar. He laughed at the idea that Castiel was actually his true love. Castiel did not think it was funny in the slightest, and threatened to injure the Cupid if he mentioned it again.

At one point, they asked if familial love would fit the bill. Sam gagged; the cupid wrinkled his nose. Apparently the answer was no.

The only person in the group that was not mildly discouraged at that point was Dean.

The eldest Winchester managed to escape Sam's grasp once they reached the hotel, and started trying to cuddle with Castiel. Cas was standing as stiff as a board to discourage Dean however he could, but Dean just kept wrapping his arms around him and whispering things in his ear. Surprisingly, he was mostly saying sweet nothings, and although there were a few sex jokes, he hadn't quite crossed the line to indecency, so they hadn't made him stop.

The longer it went on, though, the more Sam could see the frustration grow on Gabriel's face, as well as the discomfort on Castiel's, so no one was exactly surprised when Castiel finally growled, "Gabriel, this has gone on long enough. Kiss him."

Gabriel glared at his brother again. "I already told you-"

"You were lying," Castiel responded sharply, shoving Dean off of him a little more roughly than was necessary. "I don't understand why you would refuse to fix this problem when you're the only one of us that can."

“And why would you think that I can fix this?” Gabriel squeaked. “I’ve told you plenty of times that sex can just-“

“Except it is not, and you know it,” Castiel repeated. “You’ve been upset all afternoon because he’s been clinging to me. You laugh at all of his unamusing jokes and I don’t have words to describe the way I see you look at him. If Dean is going to get True Love’s Kiss from anyone, it is going to be you.”

Sam looked curiously at Gabriel, wondering how he would respond, but wound up catching a glimpse of Dean instead. His brother had stumbled and fallen onto the bed, and he had stopped staring at Cas for the first time in hours. He seemed confused as he looked at Gabriel, wondering if what Castiel was saying was true. Sam also noticed the cupid, who had huddled in a corner and was watching the scene unfold with tear filled eyes and the brightest smile Sam had ever seen on an angel.

When he finally looked at Gabriel, the archangel was even more tense than he had been before. Something on his face said he was guilty for not doing everything he could to help, but there was also something downcast about it. “Alright, fine, I’m in love with Dean,” he admitted. “Now imagine what’s gonna happen if my kiss brings him out of it. And then imagine what he’ll do if he doesn’t reciprocate.”

There was a pause. Castiel tilted his head, not quite understanding what that was supposed to mean, but Sam winced with understanding. If Dean thought that he was in over his head emotionally, he would do whatever he could to get out of it.

“C’mon Cas. Dean’s stunted emotions are truly awe inspiring,” Gabriel continued dully. “You know as well as I do how this would end for me.”

Castiel still had his head tilted, still not quite understanding why Gabriel was so uncomfortable with this. “I would tell you that there are always other scenarios, but I get the feeling you’re going to ignore them,” he eventually replied. “No matter how it ends, though, this is our only option. You need to kiss him before this gets out of hand.”

Castiel moved over to Dean, pulling him to his feet while Gabriel looked at Sam, hoping for a little bit of support from him, since he knew he wasn’t getting any from Cas or the cupid. Sam didn’t have any sympathy to offer, though, and just shrugged before nodding back at Dean and Cas.

Knowing he wouldn’t win, Gabriel sighed. “Okay, fine,” he grumbled, turning back to Dean, who was still looked confused, like he didn’t quite get what they had been talking about for the last two minutes. “Come on Dean.”

Dean looked over Gabriel at Cas. “But-“

“But nothing,” Gabriel grumped. “You made a deal to kiss whoever we told you to. Now pucker up.”

After another moment of staring at Cas in confliction, Dean eventually looked down at Gabriel and nodded.

It was quick. Not blink-and-you’ll-miss-it quick, but Gabriel only pulled Dean down for a few moments, waiting just long enough for the spell to break, and for Dean’s shoulders to slump as he relaxed into it.

But right as Dean started to really come to, Gabriel broke the kiss, turning back around and saluting to Castiel and Sam. "Well my job's done, see you guys later!" he blurted.

Sam opened his mouth to stop him, but they heard his wings flap before he could get a word out. Gabriel vanished, leaving Dean staggering in the middle of the hotel room.

Castiel, dissimilarly, looked at Dean hopefully. It seemed like the human was having a few issues catching his balance as the spell stopped affecting him.

He shook his head after a moment, muttering the word, “Gabriel?” and he seemed surprised when he looked around the room and didn’t see the archangel.

Relieved that the crisis was over, Castiel looked at Sam. “I believe I should return to heaven now.”

Dean stood up a little straighter. “Wait, tell me what just happened,” he insisted. “Cas, come on, what’s going on?”

Castiel didn’t really pay attention to him, walking towards the cupid instead. Their ill-gotten guest was smiling in the corner, happy about something or another. As soon as Cas reached him, putting a hand on his shoulder, they both disappeared, presumably flying to heaven.

Sam looked at his brother confusedly, though. “What do you mean what’s going on? Do you not remember the last four hours?”

Pausing for a moment, Dean looked at the ceiling as he tried to remember. “I remember Cas,” he eventually said. “Just…a lot of Cas.”

So, Sam explained. He told Dean how he had been hit with Cupid’s Arrow, and how he Cas was the first person he saw. When Sam mentioned True Love’s Kiss, Dean was dubious, and then stunned when was told that Gabriel had kissed him to bring him out of it.

Then he remembered how Gabriel had bolted before he regained his senses, and he swore.

“Dammit, Gabe…”

He stood up from where he had been sitting next to Sam, pacing across the room pensively. His expression reminded Sam of Gabriel’s when Castiel had called him out on his feelings, although far more hopeful. It made Sam smile a little to see that his brother was just as in love as Gabriel was, but he didn’t say anything while Dean sorted through it all himself.

After a bit, Dean looked back at his brother and said, “Sam, I’m gonna need you to bail for a few hours.”

Despite the implication that he should get his own hotel room, Sam smiled a little, standing up so that he could make a hasty getaway. “Does this mean I’m gonna have a brother-in-law soon?” he joked.

“It means I’m about to yell at Gabriel for being an idiot, now leave.”

Sam smirked, knowing that probably was as close to a _yes_ as he was going to get, and as he walked out of the room, he could hear Dean yelling, “Gabriel, get your ass back here!”

 

(-:-)

 

Gabriel didn’t really want to go back.

Honestly, he knew he was being absurd. His worst case scenario of Dean running for the hills was probably only a one-in-six chance. But at the same time, he couldn’t imagine at all that Dean would love him back, not when Dean knew everything that he had done in his existence.

But at the same time, ignoring Dean’s prayers always made him feel shitty, so eventually he sighed and flew back to the hotel, hoping for the best.

He didn’t exactly expect for Dean to rush him as soon as he touched down.

To prevent Dean from giving himself a concussion, he went ahead and let Dean push him over so that he landed on one of the beds. He tried to speak, but Dean didn’t let him get a word out before crawling on top of him and covering Gabriel’s lips with his own.

Despite the confusion, it was _definitely_ not the worst reaction that Gabriel had expected.

He kissed Dean back, putting his hands on Dean’s hips to pull them closer together. It was hardly the most intimate they had ever been, but there was something about the way Dean touched him that made this feel particularly tender. Gabriel started to feel a little bit more optimistic about the situation when Dean broke the kiss, but didn’t pull away more than a few inches.

He smiled slightly as he caught his breath. “Have I ever told you you’re an idiot?” he asked breathily. He snorted when Gabriel frowned, and shook his head as he looked Gabriel in the eye. “You can’t honestly believe that I wouldn’t love you back, do you?”

It wasn’t quite the _“I love you too”_ that most couples told each other, but it was already established that they were both emotionally stunted idiots, so it was probably as close as they would get at the moment. It made Gabriel light up, and his grip tightened on Dean’s waist.

“Really?”

Dean’s smile broadened as he leaned back down, kissing Gabriel’s jaw line softly. “Yes, which you probably would have found out if you had stuck around after you kissed me…” There was a slight complaint in there somewhere, and Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for running off so quick.

 “Huh…well, if it helps,” he started, running a hand up Dean’s back until he could caress the back of Dean’s neck. “I have a plan to make it up to you for bailing.”

“Do you?”

“Mmm-hmmm. I’m going to spend the entire night showing you exactly how much I love you.”

Gabriel leaned in, kissing Dean’s neck so that Dean hummed with pleasure.

“That sounds perfect.”

End.


End file.
